russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV Global
Viva-TV Global (short for VIVA Global) is a Filipino subscription-based international premium entertainment television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation through IBC Global Ltd. and Viva Entertainment. The top-rating Filipino-language channel airs a 24 hour lineup of shows imported from Viva-TV offers a variety mix of entertainment programming, including air concert, music videos, sports, cartoons, anime, asianovelas and popular movies as well as old TV series and variety shows produced by Viva Television as well as some originally-produced programming. The company's secondary international channel to Global IBC at the same time co-owned by Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. Today, Viva-TV has over two million subscribers worldwide accounting to over 5 million viewership. Viva-TV Global is available available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, South Korea, Europe, Korea, Asia and the United States on Dish Network.Viva TV is now on Dish TV US retrieved via www.dish.com 09-10-2012 Description Viva-TV Global is the world’s premiere international channel. Showing over 100 different movies each month from the most recent box office hits to the all time fan favorites. Viva-TV Global is also the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). The network airs each and every game in its entirety and also airs some of the all time classic PBA games. Along with the PBA, the network airs boxing and billiards as the local Filipino sports as well as movies and old TV series produced by Viva Television. Viva-TV Global is also available in US via Dish Network. Currently aired programs 'Dramas' 'Soap opera' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (2012-present) *''Esperanza'' (2012-present) *''Habang May Buhay'' (re-run) *''May Bukas Pa'' (re-run) *''Mukha ng Buhay'' (re-run) *''Tierra Sangre'' (re-run) 'TV Series' *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (re-run) *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (re-run) *''Subic Bay'' (re-run) 'Anthology' *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Salamin ng Buhay'' (re-run) *''Viva Drama Specials'' (re-run) *''Viva Love Stories'' (re-run) 'Asianovelas' *''Fondant Garden'' (re-run) *''I Need Romance'' (re-run) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (2013-present) *''Queen and I'' (re-run) *''Pretty Young Woman'' (re-run) *''Romance Town'' (re-run) *''Wife Returns'' (re-run) 'Telenovelas' *''Rosalinda'' (2013-present) *''Teresa'' (2012-present) 'Comedy' 'Sitcom' *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (re-run) 'Gag' *''Petra's Panniest'' (2012-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (2012-present) *''Star Yayey'' (2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (2001-2002, 2012-present) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (2012-present) *''K-POP TV'' (2012-present) *''The OPM Show'' (2012-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Especially 4 U'' (2012-present) 'Reality Shows' 'Local' *''Popstar Diaries'' (2010-present) *''@Annebishowsa'' (2012-present) *''KC.com'' (2012-present) *''Born to be a Star'' (2012-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (2012-present) 'Korean' *''2NE1 TV'' (2012-present) 'Sports' *''PBA Classics'' (airing classic PBA games from the '80s, '90s and 2000s, 2012-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) *''World Open 10-Ball Championship'' (2012-present) 'Talk shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''Concert'' (2012-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'Anime' *''Crayon Shin Chan'' (2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2012-present) 'Cartoons' *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) Upcoming Shows See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Overseas Filipino *Filipino American *ZTV Global *RPN USA *Kapatid TV5 *Global IBC *The Filipino Channel *GMA Pinoy TV References External links *Viva-TV Global Official Website Category:American television networks Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva Entertainment Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino diaspora